Bedside Comfort
by J93
Summary: Sasha thinks she is dying as Armin tries to tell her otherwise.


'Armin...if I don't make it-'

'Sasha, I keep telling you. You are not going to die.'

Armin was beginning to regret sending Connie away to get more supplies. He should be the one by Sasha' bedside, not him.

'Well, it sure feels like it.' The farm girl pouted, crossing her arms and blowing one of her bangs away from her eye.

'Its just the medication, it will ware off soon.' Armin tried to reassure her. 'You just need some rest.'

He tried to pull the bed covers up to her chin but she wouldn't let it happen. She pushed them off and tried to get herself out of bed. Luckily, Armin held her by the shoulders, stopping her.

'Sasha, you know you can't leave.'

'But...I feel so stupid and useless just laying here.'

'You _must_ rest. If you leave now, you'll never get better.'

She was about to protest until Armin softened his grip on her shoulder blades.

'Please, Sasha.'

She looked at him to find his ocean blue eyes, looking back at her. It sent a shiver down her spine, the good kind that made her obey his plea. She slipped back into bed, curling up to her pillow. Armin finally managed to lift the covers over her, tucking her in. He looked at her knowing what she was going through.

'It was just an accident, Sasha. Anyone could have gotten hurt.'

'Yeah, but its always me.' She almost whispered.

Armin leant in closer to Sasha' side just enough for her to shift her eyes upward to him. He sighed and leaned in close enough for only the two of them to talk.

'I know what your going through.' He said. 'You feel like your a joke. That your pulling everyone down and every attempt to better yourself gets thrown back into yours and everyone else's' face.'

He looked at Sasha right into her chestnut eyes.

'I know the feeling well enough to know that things will get better, Sasha. Whatever you do, don't beat yourself up.'

Sasha could feel like crying at such nice words of encouragement being said to her. By Armin, of all people! Instead she gave him a smile and mouthed _Thank you, Armin_.

He replied back with his own smile and curtsey nod. He looked up at the clock on the wall and remembered he was due to update Levi about Sasha' condition. He quietly sighed and looked back at Sasha, who, by the looks of things, was now starting to get comfy in her hospital bed. He knew she was the type who didn't like being all alone, especially in the state she is in.

Armin knew it wasn't his fault. It was his duty, as a soldier, to report to Levi, his superior officer. But Armin also knew it was his duty as a soldier to take care of his fellow comrades in need. But he didn't want to piss Levi off by being late. So he shut his eye lids tight and let the words spill out.

'I better go, Levi needs my report.'

The blond slowly opened his eyes to find the Dauper girl's once happy face, now turned upside down. He was all ready feeling guilty.

'But don't worry!' He rushed. 'Connie should be back soon. He'll give you some company for the night. _Maybe_ even some food.' He said teasingly with a short laugh.

But Sasha remained rather sad looking, which was odd, Armin thought. Connie and Sasha are good friends. She never even once perked up at the mention of food. Surely the prospect of dinner and her best friend for company would be better than loneliness?

He mentally kicked himself for putting them both in this situation. His brain quickly scrambled for something else, something positive to leave her with. But the clock ticking away and, in the end, Armin give up. He lifted himself up from her bedside and took one last look down at her.

'Are you going to be okay?' He finally asked, with such defeat and legit concern. She remained silent, keeping her eyes from making contact with his. It didn't help his nervous.

'Sasha?'

'Its all right, I'll be fine.' Sasha faintly said, turning on her side, her back no facing him.

She kept her posture that way as the blond tucked his chair away. He was about to finally leave, until Armin felt a tug at his sleeve. He swung around to find Sasha, on her knees, holding onto it with the reddest cheeks he had ever seen her have.

'Armin, can you...could you...' She kept hesitating to finish.

Armin turned the rest of his body to face Sasha. He pushed Levi' report to the back of his mind as he raised his arm to rest on Sasha.

'What is it?' Armin questioned.

He rubbed her arm in the hopes of coaxing her, but she shook her head instead, loosening her grip on his sleeve.

'Never mind. It was nothing.' Her defeated horse voice sighed.

Sasha let go of Armin' sleeve and sunk back down into her bed.

'You should go. I don't want you to getting into trouble because of me.' She almost pleaded as she pulled the bed covers up to her neck, half covering her face.

Armin, getting more intrigued by the second, sat on the side of Sasha' bed.

'Finish what you want to say, then I'll go.'

Despite the covers, Armin could see Sasha' red cheeks get darker and her eyes getting a little watery. Armin reached into the drawer next to him and brought out a tissue. He handed it to Sasha to wipe her eyes.

Armin got up from the bed and went to the other side for Sasha to hand him the tissue for disposal. After riding it, Armin then knelt next to Sasha so they would be both eye-level.

'Come on, Sasha.' He whispered. 'I know you want to tell me something.'

Sasha replied by pulling the covers up more, covering her cheeks again. As if that was to do anything? Armin leaned forward and nudged her arm gently, still thinking about her injuries. She kept hesitant, until finally pulling the covers down, revealing her cheeks with normal colouring.

'Its stupid, really.'

'I'll be the judge of that.' Armin was quick to shot down as Sasha shifted her head away from him again.

'Its just that I've never been... _ **kissed**_ before.'

Armin' mind was dumbfounded at the brunette's unexpected statement. Seeing his expression, Sasha explained.

'When I thought I was..."dying".' She put in air quotes and Armin rolled his eyes. 'I began to think of all the things I never got to do. Go to the ocean, tell papa that I was sorry and...kiss a boy.'

'But your not dying. You know that now.' Armin leaned in, trying to reassure her.

'Yeah but its just...' She paused to sigh. 'I really like you, Armin.'

Armin' felt his heart skip a beat and the air escape his lungs. He leaned back to try and collect his thoughts, but his brain was frazzled with such intense emotion he thought he was going to pass out. He had never been in on this side of the situation before. Other times he would confess his feelings to the girl of his affection and always got rejected. But this time it was different.

He leaned forward and saw Sasha' covers pulled up to the bridge of her nose, revealing her brown eyes staring back at him.

'You _really_ like me?!'

She nodded and shifted the sheets slightly, revealing her blushed cheeks.

'Ever since training.' She muffled quietly against the bed.

Armin was flabbergasted at the revelation. To think that Sasha had a crush on him for so long and not tell him until now. He had to give her props as he himself would buckle under the pressure and lead to disaster.

He also found a sense of pride when remembering Sasha wanting him to be the first boy she kissed. He looked down to Sasha and leaned forward, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to remind her he hasn't run away. He could hear her breath hitch with his touch and her eyes darted to his hand and then his face, which formed a small, reassuring smile.

'You still want me to kiss you?' He whispered to her, causing her blush to go darker. She pulled the covers back up to her face again and turned her back to him to try and hide it.

'Armin, you don't have to-'

'No.'

Sasha heard Armin walk around from behind her to the other side of the bed, where he came into her line of sight. He kept eye contact as he knelt down to her level and reached out with one hand to hold one of hers. His hand was warm and gentle as his thumb felt her fingers. Confused and curious, she watched him as he leaned in closer, inches from her face.

'Sasha Blouse.' He said, blues eyes staring straight into her brown ones. 'It would be my honour, to be your first kiss.'

She couldn't believe it. This was actually happening.

'You mean it?'

'Yes, I do.'

She felt like crying with joy. This moment she had been waiting for years was finally happening.

He placed his other hand behind her head. He leaned in slowly and made soft contact with her lips. It was short and sweet. He pulled back as she still kept her eyes closed.

'Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow.' He promised.

She opened her eyes to finally see him walk out of the hospital wing and down the corridor to Levi' office. She felt like jumping out her bed and running after him, but she knew she would just get into trouble. So she will wait, and hold him to his promise.


End file.
